The Incredible Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is a 2008 American superhero film directed by Louis Leterrier featuring the Marvel Comics character the Hulk. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and Valhalla Motion Pictures and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film is the second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and was released on June 13, 2008. Plot General Thunderbolt Ross meets with Dr. Bruce Banner, the colleague and boyfriend of his daughter Betty, at Culver University in Virginia regarding an experiment that Ross claims is meant to make humans immune to gamma radiation. The experiment - part of a World War II era "super soldier" program that Ross hopes to recreate - fails, and the exposure to gamma radiation causes Banner to transform into the Hulk for brief periods of time, whenever his heart rate rises above 200. The Hulk destroys the lab and injures or kills the people inside, leaving Betty hospitalized and Banner becomes a fugitive form the U.S. military and Ross in particular, who wants to weaponize the Hulk process. Five years later, while searching for a cure to his condition, Banner works at a bottling factory in Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. On the Internet, he collaborates with a colleague he knows only as "Mr. Blue", and to whom he is "Mr. Green." He is also learning Yoga techniques to help keep control, and has not transformed in five months. While working in the bottle factory, Banner cuts his finger and a drop of his blood falls into a bottle and is eventually ingested by an elderly consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, giving him gamma sickness. Ross uses this to track Banner and sends a SWAT team, led by Russian-born British Royal Marine Emil Blonsky, to capture him. Transforming into the Hulk, Banner defeats the army and escapes. After Ross explains how Banner became the Hulk, Blonsky agrees to be injected with a small amount of a similar serum, which gives him enhanced speed, strength, agility, and healing, but also begins to deform his skeleton and impair his judgment. Banner returns to Culver University and reunites with Betty, who is now dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. A suspicious Samson tips off Ross and Blonsky's forces and Banner is attacked a second time, causing him again to transform into the Hulk. The ensuing battle outside the university proves to be futile for Ross' forces and they eventually retreat, though Blonsky, whose sanity is starting to falter, boldly attacks and mocks the Hulk, who seemingly kills him and flees with Betty. After the Hulk reverts to Banner, he and Betty go on the run, and Banner contacts Mr. Blue who urges them to meet him in New York City. Mr. Blue is actually cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns, who tells Banner that he has developed a possible antidote to Banner's condition. After a successful test, he warns Banner that the antidote may only reverse each individual transformation, and reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood samples, which Banner sent from Brazil, into a large supply, with the intention of applying its "limitless potential" to medicine. Banner, fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the military's hands, wishes to destroy the blood supply. Meanwhile, Blonsky is revealed to have survived his ordeal from the battle of Culver University and has completely healed. He joins Ross' forces for a third attempt at taking Banner into custody. They succeed and Banner, along with Betty, are taken away in a helicopter. Blonsky, envious of the Hulk's power, stays behind and orders Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the super soldier serum and Banner's blood may cause him to become an "abomination", but Blonsky insists on it. The experiment mutates Blonsky into a creature with size and strength surpassing that of the Hulk, but drives him mad. He attacks Sterns, who gets some of Banner's blood in a cut on his forehead, causing him to begin mutating as well. Blonsky then rampages through Harlem. Banner convinces Ross to release him, realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop Blonsky. He jumps form Ross' helicopter and transforms after hitting the ground and, after a long and brutal battle through Harlem, defeats Blonsky. After having a small, peaceful moment with Betty, the Hulk flees from New York. A month later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformation, he successfully transforms in a controlled manner. In a final scene, Tony Stark approaches Ross at a local bar and informs him of a team being put together. Cast * Edward Norton as Bruce Banner/ Hulk * Liv Tyler as Betty Ross * Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/ Abomination * Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns * Ty Burrell as Leonard Samson * William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Monster films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Reboots Category:Thriller films Category:2000s films Category:2008 films